


Aggressive Expansion

by naboojakku



Series: A-Z Apple Playlist Short Fic Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben is 28, Cockwarmer, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Complete, Controlling Ben Solo, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Ride em cowgirl, Size Difference, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Unprotected Sex, assistant teacher Ben, based on my apple playlist, cum plug, dubcon, noncon, not a songfic, obedience training, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: Like most teenage girls, Rey wants to explore sex, but she doesn't have any experience and feels inadequate. She needs a teacher, and her best friend's older brother comes to her with a seemingly perfect offer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A-Z Apple Playlist Short Fic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932367
Comments: 82
Kudos: 254





	1. rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> **A is for [Aggressive Expansion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEXZmoai-OI) by Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard [from TDK film soundtrack]**
> 
> **Inspired by my Apple playlist. Not a songfic.**

Another low chime interrupts Rey’s nap, and for one outrageous moment she considers tossing her phone straight out the goddamn window. 

It’s an enticing fantasy. She allows herself to imagine flinging the stupid thing into the dewy grass, watching with baited breath as the screen shatters slowly and then all at once, rejoicing when, at last, it falls blessedly silent. 

She can dream. 

With a disgruntled sigh, Rey rolls over in bed and snatches her phone from the bedside table. Fantasies are for the privileged. There’s no way she can afford to sabotage her only means of communication with the outside world. 

On the weekends, and for days like today when she needs to hide in the dark for a little while longer, her phone is a lifeline. Without it, she’s not only disconnected but unanchored. Adrift in a world of constant hunger and stale cigarette smoke. 

Poetic, huh? 

So when her phone chimes twice in a row, Rey checks her notifications instead of pitching it into the street. 

Thurs 9:21 a.m.

**BEN**  
_Where are you._  
_Kaydel says you weren’t in homeroom._

Rey blinks twice. The words don’t compute for a long minute, and by the time she connects the dots, he’s fired off another text. 

_Rey._

Just her name, but her heart surges into her throat. She imagines, if he were here in front of her, the tone he’d be using: hard and edgy with fury. Not only unhappy with her, but disappointed. She shivers and quickly types back before he has time to send something else.

Thurs 9:24 a.m.

**REY**  
_I’m here_

His answer arrives not even a second later—no hesitation, like he already has it typed out.

 **BEN**  
_Where are you_

She bites her lip. Yikes. He’s asked her twice now, and she knows him well enough to guess he’s grinding his teeth. He hates repeating himself. Also—no punctuation. He’s a stickler for punctuation. 

Even though it's a scary thought—his anger, often volatile, directed squarely at her—Rey smiles too. He’s only mad because he cares. She didn’t plan on missing school today, but sometimes...things happen.

Thurs 9:26 a.m.

**REY**  
_at home. I’m sick_

**BEN**  
_Flu? Fever? Are you vomiting?_

The questions arrive rapidfire with no pause in between for her to answer. He lists a dozen possible symptoms before she decides to go with a half truth.

**REY**  
_body aches_

**BEN**  
_Have you taken anything?_

She considers lying but doesn’t see the point. Keep it simple. 

Thurs 9:27 a.m.

**REY**  
_ibuprofen_

**BEN**  
_Is your uncle home?_

Now she lies.

**REY**  
_yeah_

There are only two places Plutt could possibly be right now: work or the bar. His schedule seems to shift around all the time, from early morning to afternoon to night shift, so she doesn’t know for sure if he’s stocking shelves or not. If he’s not making money, he’s certainly spending it at the bar in town. It’s not quite ten in the morning, but that hasn’t ever stopped him before. 

Regardless, there’s one place she knows he’s _not_ , and that’s at home.

Thurs 9:28 a.m.

**BEN**  
_Bullshit._

Rey bites her bottom lip and hesitates before answering. Should she ask how he knows or keep pretending? Ben really hates it when she lies to him. 

**REY**  
_what do u mean_

**BEN**  
_I saw his truck outside Niima’s this morning. Parked across two spots._

_Shit._ Rey rubs her forehead and presses her face into a pillow. She’s been caught. He’ll be even angier with her now. 

Unexpectedly, frustratingly, tears fill her eyes. She already hurts enough; if Ben’s angry with her too, she doesn’t know what she’ll do. Crawl under the covers and never come out, maybe. Not like anyone will miss her. 

Her phone chimes again, but this time the shrill sound carries on and on. Rey checks the display. Double shit. Ben’s calling.

Her chest is tight as she accepts the call. “Ben—”

His voice cuts across hers like a knife. “How many times will you lie to me today, I wonder. I’m all ears, Rey.” 

She swallows, clamping her lips into a thin line so she doesn’t start crying. His tone is more than mad—it’s calm and carefully uninflected. He’s _furious._

“I’m sorry,” she whispers—an automatic response. Rey hates confrontation, and besides, he’s _right_. She’s a dirty liar—always has been. “Really, Ben—“

“Save it,” he says coldly. In the background Rey hears the chatter of students and teachers in the hall as first period ends. He doesn’t have to teach until third period. “Are you even sick?”

“Yes!” she says quickly. Maybe not in the sense he’s thinking, but...yeah, she’s definitely _unwell._ “I’m still in bed.”

There’s a long pause. Rey assumes he’s about to hang up, but she presses the phone to her ear anyway. Just in case. 

“Come over after school lets out,” he tells her, his voice low. He’s probably not in the best place to be having this conversation. Too many eager teens chomping at the bit for more gossip. 

All at once, Rey’s glad she’s not in class today. Juggling Ben and Kaydel and her other friends would’ve completely wiped her out. Pleasing people is _exhausting._

“I c-can’t,” she says in a small voice, cringing into her pillows. Saying no to him has always been hard. “Ben, I really don’t feel good. I just want to sleep.” She swallows, then quickly adds, “If, um, that’s okay.” 

“I need to see you,” he murmurs. Point-blank. Rey thinks she should be used to this by now, but his honesty still surprises her. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, her voice more an exhale than a whisper. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” The bruises should be faded enough by then to pass without comment. 

Ben hangs up. 

The tears come then. Rivers, _oceans_ of tears, streaming from her eyes like a faucet that’s been turned to the highest setting. She chokes on a sob and yanks the comforter over her head, curling into a tight ball in the middle of the mattress. 

The house is empty and smelly and just a touch too cold. Rey doesn’t know what to do. If she loses Ben, she might lose Kaydel too. Don’t siblings usually stick together? She doesn’t know, but based on the TV sitcoms she watches after Unkar’s passed out in his bedroom, when they aren’t fighting, siblings have each other’s backs. 

All she’ll have then is this crummy little room with a stained mattress and creaky floorboards. A crummy little room for a crummy little life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey wakes around noon to the sound of the front door splintering.

She’s groggy and still half-asleep when footsteps stomp down the short hallway to her closed bedroom door. Her heart chugs jerkily in her chest when she realizes that it’s too early for Unkar to be back. He staggers, not stomps. Whoever’s in the house shouldn’t be here. 

The knob rattles. Rey’s eyes widen. She never locked the door. 

It swings open. 

Ben appears in the doorway, framed by slanted sunlight. Dirty dust motes dance in the air around him. Her hand, which was reaching for the door as if she could somehow prevent it from opening, drops limply to the mattress. 

Rey sits up, blankets pooling at her waist. They stare at each other. 

“How did you—”

He silences her with a glare and strides into the room, kicking aside the dirty clothes strewn all over the floor. She hasn’t done laundry in weeks. The only thing left for her to wear was a man’s red flannel several sizes too big. When she’s standing, it hangs to her knees. 

Ben drops two takeout bags on the desk next to her bed. “Thought you’d be hungry.”

Predictably, Rey’s eyes light up at the sight of fresh burgers and fries, and she reaches for the bags eagerly. She notices two bottles of Blue Moon too, but she doesn’t say anything. Maybe they’re for later. Ben knows how much she despises the taste of beer. 

As she chomps into a burger, she lets herself drink in the sight of Ben in her bedroom. His presence makes her chest all fluttery. 

He’s still dressed in his daytime attire—dark slacks and a neat gray button-down, shiny watch on his wrist, black loafers. It’s his assistant teacher outfit; whenever Rey sees him at Kaydel’s house, he’s in sweats or loose basketball shorts. Super casual. 

“Did school let out early today?” she asks, frowning. Ben’s last science class of the day is seventh period, which doesn’t start until two. He’s missing work. 

He shrugs and plants his hands on his hips, staring down at her with an unreadable look. “I took a half day.”

“Why?” Rey speaks around a mouthful of burger, idly picking through the fries for the longest ones. “Aren’t you gonna get in trouble?”

His face settles into a familiar expression—annoyance. “Of course not. Now move over.”

She obliges, scooting into the pillows to allow him room to settle on the bed. The mattress dips under his weight, and Rey slides toward him a little. He places the back of his hand on her forehead. She blinks up at him and chews silently, waiting for a verdict she already knows.

His lips turn downward. He’s displeased. “No fever.”

She shrugs nonchalantly, examining the fries to avoid his gaze. “Probably just a cold, then.”

He’s quiet, thinking. Rey pretends to be absorbed by her food. It’s been so long since she’s had a hot meal. 

Then his voice splits the silence in two, soft and menacing. “What’s that on your face?”

Oh crap. Her throat closes up, but she hasn’t played the game this long to lose right off the bat. “I don’t know.”

Ben grips her chin, and she winces as he turns her head side-to-side, finding the light so it highlights the left side of her face. She squirms uncomfortably, dropping the empty burger wrapper on the bed. His hands are really warm, but his fingers are like little daggers—rough and hard and _painful._

“Let go,” she whines, grabbing his wrist. Her fingers are so slim compared to the bulk of him. Kaydel’s always bragged about her older brother protecting her against creeps and old men. He’s intimidating, and more so when it’s directed at her. 

“What happened?” he demands, yanking her eye-level. Her face is screwed up with pain, but he either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. 

“I fell,” she gasps, pushing at his arm. It’s completely pointless, but she can’t just sit here and _take_ it. When they’re together, Ben’s more rough with her than not, but he never goes too far. Except this time he seems too mad to recognize _too far._

His voice drops an octave. “Did that fucker hit you?”

Panicked, Rey tries to shake her head. “No, no! I fell, Ben, _promise_ —" 

She doesn’t want any trouble. Unkar’s a drunk asshole, but he’d never actually _kill_ her. Shove her around some, slap her across the face, drag her down the hall and push her into sharp-cornered furniture, sure, but nothing more than that. She can take it. She’s not weak. 

After a drawn-out moment, Ben releases her jaw and abruptly stands so he’s looming over her. He’s suddenly calm, which is scarier than if he started throwing things. When Ben’s calm, he’s thinking, and Rey knows how incredibly smart he is when he wants to be. 

He extends his hands, palms out, and she eagerly gives him her own. With a sharp tug she’s standing on the bed, wobbling a little on the lumpy mattress. Ben’s jaw is tight, and he unsnaps all the buttons on her flannel until it falls open. He shoves it off her shoulders so she’s completely bare before him. No laundry for a month means no clean undies, either. 

Rey stares back at him, wondering what he'll do next. Being naked in front of him is nothing new; for the past few months they’ve seen every inch of each other’s bodies. Whenever Unkar’s at work or on a bender, Ben will come over for the night. If Kaydel’s out with friends and their parents are on a date or at a work party, she’ll ride her bike over to his house. He likes to fuck her in his parents’ bed and leave cum on the sheets—“a little surprise,” he’ll say with a wink. 

“That’s the last time I see you in another man’s clothes,” he says mildly, smoothing the pads of his thumbs over her hip bones. “If it happens again, I won’t be so gentle.”

Rey nods quickly. No arguing here. She’s a fast learner. 

Ben silently holds out his arms, and she surges forward to wrap herself around him. Even with the bruises on her face and along her ribs, she squeezes herself tightly to him, crushing her budding breasts against his chest. Her hands lock behind his neck, and her legs wind around his waist until she can cross her ankles at the small of his back. 

He immediately presses his nose to the crook of her neck and inhales. They’ve been spending so much time together lately that he says she’s starting to smell like him. Rey knows this pleases him, although she’s not really sure why. 

“Mm. Missed you.” Ben doesn’t kiss her, but his hands cup her bare bottom as he strides from her bedroom to the living room. He sits down in Unkar’s usual seat, a big, plushy recliner with lots of rips in the sides. The stuffing’s coming out in half a dozen places, but they barely have enough money for groceries, let alone new furniture. 

He helps Rey adjust her legs so they’re bent on either side of his waist. She shifts in his lap, worming herself closer so his cock fits neatly between her thighs. He’s still wearing his nice slacks, but the material’s not thick enough to hide his raging hard-on. 

Her mouth floods with saliva. Maybe he’ll make her suck it today. She doesn’t mind. 

Ben grabs the remote and flicks on the TV, settling on a boring news channel where all they do is talk about world events and how everything’s pretty much doomed or whatever. Rey doesn’t pay one bit of attention. She licks the side of his neck, tasting faint remnants of his spicy aftershave, and starts kissing along his jaw and down his throat. 

She expects him to touch her between the legs like he usually does, but instead he leans over slightly and pulls up a laptop case. He unzips it and balances his laptop on his spread knees, brow furrowing as he types. Rey glances over her shoulder—an _email_? 

Upset by his inattention, she pouts and kisses his chin. “What are you doing?”

“Work.”

“But you left early, remember? To come see me?” She doesn’t mean to sound so unsure of herself, but he’s not even _looking_ at her. 

“I’m a very busy man, Rey. You’re lucky I have enough vacation time saved to come running when you pretend to be sick.” 

“Oh,” she says quietly, and then, because she gets the feeling he expects it, “Thank you.”

He grunts and returns his attention to the TV. Rey bites her lower lip and stares at him, but he doesn’t acknowledge her except to say, “Did I tell you to stop?”

She shakes her head and goes back to kissing his neck. He’s in a mood today. She tries several more times over the next half hour to talk to him, to at least get a smile, but his answers are all short, clipped. Rey gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Taking a deep breath for courage, she blurts, “You’re mad at me.” 

Ben doesn’t respond. His fingers don’t so much as hesitate on the keys.

Tears fill her eyes for the second time that day. He’s angry with her for staying home. She should’ve just gone into school anyway. Her friends would’ve believed her if she told them she’d fallen down the stairs or something. And if her teachers looked at her funny...well, that was _their_ problem. Unkar constantly reminds her how good of a liar she is, after all. She easily could've come up with something. 

Maybe Ben’s finally bored with her. Maybe he’s decided she’s learned enough to move on to a boy her own age. 

Rey shifts back, intending to scramble out of his lap before any more tears fall and humiliate her, but Ben’s hands are suddenly on her hips, drawing her towards him. His laptop clatters to the carpet, and she jerks in surprise when he slaps her ass _hard_ with the flat of his palm. Then he does it again—no holding back this time. 

She shrieks, weirdly hurt by this action, and tries to push herself out of his lap, but Ben’s arms crush her to his chest before she has time to rise more than an inch. The bruises on her ribs ache with a faded, familiar pain. 

“I’m very upset with you,” he says softly. 

“I’m sorry, Ben,” she sobs, tears trickling unchecked down her cheeks now. She’s so embarrassed to be crying in front of him that she starts to hyperventilate. Why can’t she just act like a normal person? 

“Calm down,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear, and Rey’s hysterics instantly dissolve into hiccuping sniffles. It’s ridiculous how easily one gentle word from him can switch her emotions from one extreme to another. He’s always been able to do that, even before they started sleeping together. 

“Now,” Ben continues in that same low, soothing voice, “explain to me what you did wrong today, Rey.”

She sniffles and nods, lowering her eyes. “I skipped school and—and d-didn’t tell you.”

“Keep going.”

“I lied about Unkar and m-my b-bruises.”

Ben’s fingers trail lightly over her backside. She arches into his touch a little, thankful he’s still touching her. “And?” he probes quietly. 

Rey frowns, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. That’s it, right? “Um...I d-don’t—“

He sighs impatiently. “The shirt, Rey. You were wearing another man’s shirt. Big no-no.” 

“I bought it from the thrift store,” she whispers, daring to meet his eyes, hoping he’ll see the truth in her own. “P-promise, Ben.”

He rolls his lips, looking irritated. “I don’t care where you got it. The point is that a man who is not me once wore that shirt. That’s unacceptable.”

“Okay,” she says quickly. His voice has begun to rise, which means he’s getting even more upset. “Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t wear it anymore.”

“Of course you won’t,” he coos, back to using his soft, soothing tone. It’s like a magic trick, how seamlessly he can switch between the two. “You’re going to give me the shirt, and I’m going to throw it out so you won’t be tempted to put it on again.”

This is a trap. Rey shakes her head so fast her buns bob. “I’m not tempted, I—“

Ben gently presses a finger to her lips. “Shush, honey. Don’t I know what’s best for you?”

Rey nods, keeping her eyes on him, much like a rabbit tracks a looming predator. Ben is most dangerous when he’s quiet and still. 

“I want to hear you say it.”

“You know best, Ben.” Her voice takes on that shrill, little-girl tone she instantly reverts to when she’s trying to please him. It’s second nature to her now. 

“That’s right,” he murmurs, caressing her hips. Rey’s eyes flutter at the touch. He’s so warm and soft with her. She dreams about his hands most nights. “On your knees, pretty.”

Ben slaps her ass again—not so hard now but still with enough heft behind it to startle her. She rises to her knees, hands settling on his shoulders to maintain her balance, and in two quick jerks he’s unzipped his slacks and pushed them and his briefs down his thighs. He pats his lap, and Rey eagerly positions herself above his dripping cock. She wiggles her ass, excited to feel him inside her again, and Ben lazily palms her cheeks, kneading them with his long fingers. 

She huffs and sways forward, her breasts coming even with his mouth. He has no qualms about sucking in a nipple and swirling his tongue around the peaked tip. A moan slips out, and she threads her fingers through his hair while he suckles. His hair is beautiful—soft and long and black like a raven’s feathers. 

Slowly, with careful movements that belie an endless well of patience, Ben lowers her down until the head of his cock is fully sheathed inside her. Rey’s breath hiccups as he forces his way in inch by inch, her tight walls expanding at an excruciating pace. 

His cock is absolutely lunatic in its size, and despite the countless times they’ve lain together she’s still surprised each and every time he manages to fit. She’s long expected to be split apart by him, especially on those days he pounds himself so viciously into her that her thighs are black and blue the following day, but her body has accepted him enthusiastically time and again. 

“Love this little pussy,” Ben coos, squeezing her waist and hips as he slides deep inside her. “Always so wet and messy for me, isn’t it?”

Rey hums happily, tilting her head back as he finally bottoms out. Her walls clench automatically when his cock twitches, and Ben grunts, widening his stance so she’s sitting flat on his thighs again. 

“How does that feel?” he asks softly, stroking a hand through her hair. “Does it feel nice and warm, honey?”

“Oh, yes,” she sighs, arching her back so he can slip just a bit deeper. “ _So_ nice. Thank you, Ben.”

“You’re welcome,” he purrs, leaning so close their lips brush. He still doesn’t kiss her though. “Can you do me a favor, honey? Can you hold on to me?”

Rey eagerly clasps her hands on the back of his neck while he bends at the waist. She squeals a little at this new angle, wondering if he’s going to fuck her while she’s dangling off the chair, but then he straightens all too soon and resumes his previous position. She pouts and bounces once.

Ben roughly kneads one cheek before slapping it lightly. “None of that.”

She frowns. Isn’t... _that_...what they’re here for?

He continues in a mild, faintly distracted voice. “Here’s what we’re going to do. Are you listening?”

She hums assent, although it’s not as confident as before. What the heck is he doing?

“You’re going to be a good girl and stay very still while I finish checking my emails. If you’re patient, I’ll let you cum.”

“But...we’re not…?” Rey doesn’t really understand. He’s not usually one to beat around the bush. 

Bens smirks and refocuses on his laptop, settled once more on his knees. “I’m not going to fuck you, Rey. I told you already. I’m very upset with you. _Very_ upset.”

Her face immediately crumples, but he clicks his tongue and makes a disapproving face. “No crying. You need to be a _good girl_ , Rey, and good girls don’t cry when they don’t get what they want.”

“I—Okay,” she stammers, sucking back tears. His cock is buried so deep she can feel it throbbing and pulsing in her stomach. The sensation is already driving her insane. She’s tempted to just bounce in his lap until one or both of them cums. 

“I don’t approve of your behavior today,” he continues, ignoring her reactions, “and in order for you to learn a lesson, you’ll need to be punished. If you move before I say you can, I will spank you. If you make any noise, I will spank you. If you try to _leave_ ,” he growls, eyes darkening, “I will bend you over the arm of this chair and slap the shit out of you.”

Holy crap. Rey can barely breathe past the block in her throat. She’s _never_ seen him this furious before. “I won’t leave, Ben, I swear—I’ll be good, I’ll—“ 

“Be quiet,” he says softly, and she instantly shuts up. His hand cups the back of her neck and guides her head to his shoulder. “Now stay still so I can work, okay, honey?”

A pet name. He rarely uses those. Rey hums and rests her chin on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She wants to move her hips—she needs to move them—but she’s so terrified of upsetting him more that the cost of doing so absolutely does _not_ outweigh the benefit. So she settles in to wait. 

But her bruises ache, and the presence of his cock makes it difficult to concentrate. All too soon she finds herself desperately seeking distraction. 

_How many emails does he have to check?_ she frets. _Why did he take off work if he’s just going to do it here?_ She doesn’t know, and there’s no way she’ll ask him to explain. That’ll only earn her another smack on the ass. She’s already sore enough, thank you. 

Rey wishes she brought her phone. She’s downloaded quite a few stupid puzzle games over the months that work as great time-wasters. She plays with them whenever he goes down on her because he often spends an hour or more making her cum and licking her clean and then making her cum again and so on and so forth. 

How much time has passed? More than ten minutes, surely. She moves her hips an inch or so, feeling his cock shift inside her, and Ben’s typing stops. 

“Rey.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers immediately. 

A few seconds later he resumes tapping on the keyboard. She nuzzles the crook of his neck and ignores the feel of his balls pressed firmly to her bare bottom. If she clenches, they’ll draw tight. God, she wants it. She wants it more than anything. 

But he warned her, and Rey takes his warnings seriously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
FOUR MONTHS AGO   
**

The proposition came on a normal Tuesday afternoon. 

She and Kaydel were at her fancy mansion in Rosewater Creek. Unlike Unkar, her friend’s parents bought their kids anything and everything. They had a pool and a gaming room and even a foosball table that nobody used except when they hosted parties, which was pretty much every other week. 

Grateful to be done with school for the day, Rey plopped down on the living room sofa with a bag of salty chips. “But don’t you think it’s still painful?”

Kaydel was playing one of the Mario Kart games, her eyes riveted to the giant flatscreen, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. “You mean, the first time? Or _every_ time.” 

Rey shrugged sheepishly. “I guess every time. He’s stuffing a part of himself _inside_ you. Isn’t that...uncomfortable?”

Kaydel hissed through her teeth when she missed a jump. “It can’t be too bad. Literally everybody does it, right? And you _know_ how Bazine goes on and on about her and Poe. How—“ She gags dramatically. “— _transforming_ it is. 

That was true. Bazine knew sex better than anyone their age. She’d apparently lost her virginity in seventh grade to the sleazy janitor. Maybe they should’ve invited _her_ over to explain the mechanics of sex. 

Kaydel didn’t seem all that concerned about it, even though she had a new boyfriend every week. Rey, meanwhile, was already nervous. Sex seemed like a big deal. She’d kissed a boy last year—Mitaka, who’d tasted like sugary soda—but that had led nowhere. He was with Paige Tico now, and Rey still hadn’t made it past second base. 

She didn’t want it to hurt. She wanted to enjoy the experience, but she was too consumed by worries about it going all wrong. Maybe the guy would be disgusted by the hair covering her bits. Maybe his penis would be too big. Maybe it would be too _small_. What if he didn’t want to wait for her to go slow and decided to cram himself inside her? She imagined it would be like nails on a chalkboard, but instead of a shrill, ear-piercing shriek it would be a long, searing-hot drag inside her body. A trail of fire. 

Maybe she should just never have sex. That seemed ideal. A safe bet. 

But she wanted it so bad it was a constant ache in her chest. When she touched herself at night, it was fast and messy and desperate. She went through her small supply of panties in a week and was therefore constantly forced to do laundry, which she _hated_ because Unkar’s washing machine was pretty dirty. 

The front door opened and shut. It was too soon for Kaydel’s parents to be home from work, Rey knew. They were rarely back before she had to leave. That was how Kaydel got away with so much—she was often left unsupervised. 

A second later her older brother Ben rounded the corner. He taught senior science—chemistry, she thought—and was still dressed in his school outfit—pressed pants and a neatly ironed shirt and tie. Very adult. 

Her heart thumped. Secretly, Rey had always found him good-looking. He and Kaydel were twelve years apart in age and acted more like father and daughter than siblings, so she rarely saw him. He was big and tall, with a crooked smile and dark eyes. Rey often fantasized about his hands. More often than not she imagined them buried between her legs when she stroked herself at night. 

“How are my two girls?” he called from the kitchen, and Rey grinned. _My girls._ She liked that. 

Kaydel rolled her eyes and stuffed some chips in her mouth. “Where were you?”

“Had to pick up dinner,” he said, rounding the corner. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “Mom and Dad are out late again. Steaks sound good?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Kaydel didn’t move her eyes from the TV; she’d finally made it to level ten. 

Ben still lived at home because he had a lot of student loan debt. That was what Mrs. Solo told her, anyway. He was being _responsible_ and saving money for a house of his own. Kaydel said he was just milking their parents for all they were worth before he abandoned them. Rey wasn’t sure what that meant, but she didn’t like what it implied—that Ben was an asshole. As far as Rey’d seen, he was always nice and willing to help out around the house. He had a job and a car, too. 

Ben caught her staring and winked. She glanced quickly back to the screen before he noticed her blush. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Kaydel said loudly, emphasizing her annoyance. “What were we talking about?” 

Rey opened her mouth, but her friend brightened and said with a smirk, “Oh, right! _Sex_.”

Oh god. Her face turned tomato red, and she studiously avoided looking at the doorway to the kitchen. _Maybe not the best time to be talking about this,_ she thought at Kaydel, but the girl was oblivious. She was probably hoping the topic would freak Ben out and drive him away. 

“Um, yeah,” Rey said lamely. 

“If I had to pick someone, I’d go with Mitaka. No offense,” she added quickly, glancing at Rey. “He seems nice, you know? He kinda gives off...hmm...1930’s gentleman vibes?”

“That’s very specific,” Rey said, frowning. She was a little annoyed that, of all the boys to pick from, Kaydel had to choose her first kiss. 

Kaydel shrugged and popped another chip in her mouth. “Yeah, but I’m right, aren’t I?”

“What are you two talking about?” Ben interrupted. Rey had forgotten for a moment he was there. Predictably, heat once again flooded her cheeks. _Go away, please._

“Having sex,” Kaydel said matter-of-factly. “We don’t want it to hurt the first time. Or second or third, for that matter.”

If Rey’s face could spontaneously combust into flames, now would be the time.

“Hm.” Ben rounded the coffee table and sat next to Rey on the sofa, his fingers grazing the side of her leg. She didn’t look at him. “Do you have any boys in mind?”

Kaydel nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, I’d like to do it with Mitaka eventually, but right now I’m seeing Finn Jones. He’s really sweet.”

She was absolutely not going to be a part of this conversation. Rey pretended to be absorbed in the video game. She sensed Ben looking at her, though.

“Oh!” Kaydel laughed and tossed a handful of chips at Rey. “She isn’t dating anyone. Which is stupid. What about Hux?” 

Rey made a face. “Absolutely not. He’s _super_ creepy. I don’t want him touching me with a ten-foot pole.”

Kaydel cackled, spewing chip crumbs everywhere. Ben sighed and told her to clean herself up before retreating to the kitchen without saying a word to Rey. She exhaled with relief. Okay, that could’ve been much worse. 

An hour later they gathered around the table to eat dinner—Rey had an open invitation—and somehow managed to avoid the topic of sex. She helped clean the dishes and, after awkwardly lingering, prepared to leave. Kaydel had homework to do, and she wanted to make it back home before it started to rain. The sky was an ominous slate gray. 

“Why don’t I drive you?” Ben offered, appearing beside her by the front door.

Rey jumped and shifted over so their arms weren’t touching. “Oh, um, no, you don’t have to. It’s only a few blocks.”

“I insist.” He grabbed his car keys and yelled for Kaydel to get her ass upstairs. “I don’t want you getting caught in the storm.” 

Rey reluctantly followed him out of the house, calling a goodbye to Kaydel, who was grumbling about all the math homework they’d been assigned. Ben hefted her bike into the backseat, and she tried not to stare at him through the passenger side window. He was _really_ strong. 

“Everything okay at home?” he asked mildly once they were on the road.

She followed his gaze to her arm. There were bruises in the shape of fingerprints on her wrist and elbow. She hastily covered them with her hand. “Yeah.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Less than five minutes later they pulled up to her crummy house—lawn overgrown, half the windows boarded up—but neither of them exited the car. Instead, they stared out of the windshield as it began to rain. 

Ben exhaled loudly. “Is he home?”

She shook her head. “He won’t be back until late.” _Or maybe tomorrow morning._ But she didn’t say that. She knew her situation was bad, just like she knew crossing the street when the light was green was bad, but their number one unspoken rule was to never get anyone else involved. Not even someone like Ben, who would never do anything to jeopardize her safety. 

“Listen,” he said finally, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “I’m going to be real with you for a minute, Rey. Has anyone talked to you about sex yet?”

She nearly choked on her own spit. What the _hell_? Her face instantly heated, and she stared down at her lap. She didn’t want to be having this conversation, especially not with _him_. 

“I ask because boys tend to take advantage of young girls,” he continued, unaware of her discomfort. “Especially inexperienced ones.”

God, he made her sound so _lame_. She was painfully aware that she was sixteen and _still_ hadn’t had sex. Only grade-A losers and outcasts were virgins at this age. Though she supposed she actually might be considered an outcast, all things considered.

“It’s fine,” she muttered. “I’m not going to...do anything.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “Have you learned anything in health class?”

“A little. We’re still on the chapter about anatomy, though.” Mr. Chewie _really_ loved the human body. 

“You need a teacher.”

Rey blinked. “I have one.”

“A better one,” he amended. “Someone to show you the ropes so you don’t get hurt.”

Huh. Someone to have sex with, but only for learning purposes? That would be...pretty awesome, actually. She didn’t want her first sexual experience to be awkward, so if there was some way to... _practice_ so she knew what she was getting into, that would alleviate some major stress. 

Why hadn’t _she_ thought of that? 

“Do you know anyone who could help?” she asked shyly, turning in her seat. The idea really appealed to her—she always liked to be prepared. 

Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbed, and he finally met her eyes. “Well...I’m available.”

Rey frowned, not expecting this answer. “You teach science.”

His mouth edged into a small smile. “That’s not the only _subject_ I know, Rey.”

She blushed, catching his meaning, and returned her eyes to the windshield. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

He was silent for so long Rey worried he’d changed his mind. Maybe she shouldn’t have questioned him. “I’m probably your best bet,” he said finally. “I like you, Rey, and I want to help. Your first time should be exciting, not scary.” 

She mulled this over for a minute. Ben was much older than her, but in this case that was actually a good thing. This meant he had experience.

She’d been friends with Kaydel long enough to bear witness to the endless parade of women he dated. After a cursory meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Solo, the women usually stayed the night in Ben’s room, Kaydel had told her in confidence, but he barely spent more than a week or two at most with them before he moved on. So he obviously had experience with this sort of thing. Dating, which would come first for her. Sex, which was most important. 

Before she could agree, Ben added, “If we do this, though, I want to be clear on a few things.”

Rey nodded slowly and examined his profile. He seemed tense. 

“You can’t tell anyone, not even Kaydel.” He turned on her suddenly, eyes bright and intense. “It has to be a secret. You could get in a lot of trouble.” 

“Okay,” she agreed. That made sense. She doubted Unkar would find their arrangement agreeable. Or Ben’s parents for that matter. Mr. and Mrs. Solo were really lenient, but probably not enough to be okay with their son kissing their daughter's friend. It wasn’t like she was _thirteen_ or anything, though. She was old enough to make her own decisions. 

“The second thing,” Ben continued, his eyes sweeping up and down her body. “I’ll teach you anything you want to know, but in return, I want you to do what I ask without question.”

“Like what?” she asked, tilting her head. Obviously she was okay with kissing and stuff, so that shouldn’t be a big deal.

“ _Anything_ ,” he stressed. He glanced away for a second, jaw working. “I’m—I like you very much, Rey, and it would please me to have you obey me. Do you understand?”

Not really, but he seemed really intense about it, which meant this was important to him. 

“I can do that,” she said quietly. She was doing this to learn, after all. 

“I mean it, Rey,” he said, and now his voice was a little rough around the edges. “You have to do _exactly_ what I tell you, even if you don’t like it. Otherwise this won’t work.”

“I promise,” she said, voice pitching higher. “Really, Ben. I want you to teach me.” 

Ben finally smiled and gestured for her to get out of the car. He unloaded her bike while she raced to the front porch, her clothes soaked through in seconds. She banged into the living room, surprised to find Ben right behind her. 

She shivered and clutched her elbows. The dark bruises showed in stark relief against her pale skin. “Thanks for driving me.”

He grunted and examined the dark house. It was little more than a trailer and pretty dirty, but he didn’t seem disgusted. Just curious.

“So…” Rey nervously toed a rough patch on the carpet. This was awkward. “When should we…?”

Ben locked the front door and touched her chin with a slim finger. His eyes were nearly all pupil—black and bottomless. “No time like the present.”

And when he extended a hand to lead her to the bedroom, she didn’t hesitate.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
PRESENT DAY   
**

It wasn’t long until Ben decided their current arrangement _“just wouldn't do.”_

The terms of their agreement demanded a once-a-week secret meeting, but once a week quickly became _twice_ a week quickly became _every day_. In no time at all, she was flat on her back minutes after school let out, Monday through Friday. Ben would pick her up in his Ford Fusion and have them back at one of their houses before the last bus departed school grounds. 

He drove like a maniac, but Rey thought it was kind of thrilling. He was so eager to get to her that sometimes they barely made it through the front door before he was peeling her shorts down and bending her in half. 

It's been four whole months since Ben made his proposition. During that time, Rey’s learned more than enough about sex and what to expect from future boyfriends. Ben has proven to be a very enthusiastic and... _thorough_ teacher. 

He grunts now, interrupting her reverie. “Here.” 

Shifting sideways, he digs something out of his laptop case. Rey squeals when his cock nudges her clit, and he absently caresses her ass with his big fingers. She settles with a pout, but then she sees her Nintendo Switch and brightens. 

“Can I play?”

He nods. “As long as you’re quiet.”

She presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Ben.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmurs, already distracted by whatever’s on his screen. 

Rey doesn’t mind. She opens up the Animal Crossing software and waits for Isabelle’s morning announcements to load. Ben’s the one who bought her the Switch, after all, so she can’t be mad at him for using it to keep her occupied. He stores it at his and Kaydel’s house because otherwise Unkar might find it and either smash it to smithereens in one of his drunken rages or sell it online to fund his addiction. 

Rey bites her lip. “Did you have a nice day?” 

“Mm.”

Okay, then. No talking. Got it. 

Rey clicks through the game’s announcements and starts hunting the beaches for seashells. She’s humming under her breath before long, happy and content. So far she’s logged almost a hundred hours in the game. Ben gets off on fucking her while she’s distracted, so she’s managed to get a lot of playing time in. 

She doesn’t notice at first that the rhythmic tapping of the keys has stopped. The game’s not very challenging, but it _is_ time-consuming, and she’s been painstakingly decorating her island with pink and white flowers. Her brow’s furrowed with concentration, lips pressed into a tight line, and she’s putting the finishing touches on a row of white tulips when Ben suddenly rolls his hips.

Her teeth clack together, and she convulses in his lap. Fingers tingling, she leans back to stare wide-eyed at Ben. He gazes back at her pensively and, after a moment, removes the Switch from her hands.

“Are you done?” she asks, surprised. It must’ve only been a few minutes since he started checking emails. 

He smiles lazily, eyebrows raised. “Disappointed? I’m sure there’s something else I could—”

“No, no!” she protests, kissing his bottom lip. She’s instantly contrite. “I’m sorry, Ben. Can you pay attention to me now?”

He hums consideringly. 

“Pretty please?” She pushes out her bottom lip, blinking rapidly. He likes it when she’s cute and docile. More than once he’s left her unsatisfied, which always makes her cry, so she does her best to make him happy. 

“What’s the magic word?” 

She mumbles, glancing down at his chest. Oh, not _this_ again. 

His hands slid up to her waist, fingernails lightly scratching her skin. “What was that?” he coaxes, rolling his hips again—so painfully slow she lets loose a tortured gasp. 

“...Daddy,” she whispers, blushing. 

“A full sentence, now,” he commands. 

“...Pay attention to me, Daddy.” This isn’t the first time he’s requested that she call him by this name, but she’s still not used to it. 

Ben shifts her higher up his chest until the top of her head tucks neatly under his chin. He fucks her slowly, their hips moving in sync, her teeth clenched so tight she’s afraid to open her mouth—she just might bite off the tip of her tongue. He likes when she’s quiet. 

“Have you been a good girl for me today, honey?” he asks in a low voice, fingers pinching her hips. She makes a low, protesting whine, and he smooths his hands over her stinging skin. “Answer me.”

But her brain is melting, her thoughts stuck in a whirlpool. His cock is big enough to stretch her walls almost to the point of real pain, and a few times in the past when he was particularly rough—particularly _careless_ —she found splotches of blood on her panties. 

_Answer me._

_It’s a trick question,_ she thinks sluggishly, clamping her thighs around his hips. The friction makes her moan, and one of his hands clamps on the back of her neck. She pants into his shoulder when he bottoms out, her pulse and inner walls fluttering. 

But he won’t let her cum until she answers. 

“I—I try to be a good girl for you, Daddy,” she whimpers, clutching him around the waist. 

“I know you do,” he purrs, stroking the sides of her neck. When his fingers tighten, she knows better than to panic. He’s just teasing. 

Ben withdraws until only the head is inside her folds, and then he slams back into her so quickly, without warning, that she can’t muffle her scream. He surges off the sofa, hands braced on her upper thighs, and shoves her to the floor. She lands awkwardly, elbow hitting the ash-tinged carpet with a thud, legs tangling. 

She rises painfully from her stomach, completely in shock, and stares up at him. Ben doesn’t smile. He’s pumping a hand up and down his length, still red and swollen and slicked with her arousal. She watches him, frozen in place, until his breath stutters and his hand moves faster and faster with wet, slick sounds, and then he’s standing over her, barking at her to stay still, as cum shoots from his cock in thick, sticky ropes. 

Rey trembles on the carpet, naked and cold, as cum splashes her thighs and belly. Some of it dribbles on her chest, and she narrows her eyes to slits, hoping he won’t dump it on her face. She still vividly remembers the only time he did that, about a month ago—her eyelashes were all gooey and clumped together, and she kept catching whiffs of his cum all the next day even after showering twice. 

Ben calmly threads his fingers through her hair and yanks her to her knees. She swallows back an ugly, acidic taste and lowers her eyes. He slowly rubs his cock in her hair, meticulously cleaning his tip with the ends. Her hair falls limply around her ears when he’s done. She sits, afraid to move, while he stuffs himself back into his jeans and yanks the zipper up. 

“Try harder,” he says finally, and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **it's been established im going to hell so i'll see y'all there**


	2. curtain call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **as usual, Rey has three (3) brain cells and really does her best to use them**

The very first thing she notices when she gets back to her bedroom are the bottles of Blue Moon on her nightstand. Ben must've forgotten they're here. 

_Oh,_ she thinks blankly. _Okay, then._

After a very thorough shower in which she scrubs at her hair until her scalp bleeds, Rey steals Unkar’s wine opener from the living room coffee table and viciously pops the top off a bottle. 

Taking a healthy swig of the beer, and making a face at the godawful taste—it never gets better, does it?—she clambers back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. A glance around the darkened bedroom produces an eye roll. She hasn’t made it very far today, has she? 

With a humorless smile, Rey sips from the neck three times in quick succession until the beer doesn’t taste so bad. Until it doesn’t really taste like anything. 

Her bed’s the only place she truly feels safe. When Unkar’s home, she locks the door. Nobody else ever bothers her here, either—except for Ben, occasionally, when he’s too impatient to wait for a text—and she can pick and choose who to respond to when her friends send texts. The bed provides a firm barrier between her and the rest of the world. 

_Try harder._ The words beat the inside of her head like a percussive instrument. A loud, out-of-tune one. 

She sips again and then thumps her head into a pillow. It hurts to admit—she behaved like a stupid kid today, but so did Ben. Maybe this thing they have has finally run its course. 

Rey knows what this means. She’s unhappy—that’s what it comes down to—and she understands there’s only one thing to do when you don’t like how things are playing out. You change them. 

At first, her arrangement with Ben was exciting. She's been learning all about sex from an _expert_. They must’ve tried every conceivable position in the first few weeks, and he said and did things to her that she didn’t even know about. Like mutual masturbation. That’s one of her favorites. Sex, Ben reminds her periodically, is supposed to be fun. No judgements, no stress, no expectations.

And _especially_ no condoms. 

“You should always use protection,” he said one day. They were in the Wendy’s drive-thru because she wanted a vanilla frosty. 

“ _We_ didn’t,” she said suspiciously, eyeing the menu. Maybe she could convince him to buy her a burger and fries too. Unkar hadn’t gone grocery shopping in weeks. 

“That’s different. We know each other, Rey,” he said patiently, driving up to the intercom. “We’re not strangers.”

She didn’t understand what _that_ had to do with anything. Friends still got friends pregnant, didn’t they? But when she opened her mouth, he put a finger to his lips and ordered two combo meals, her frosty, and an extra large fry. She beamed and leaned over the center console to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, Ben!” she sang, delighted. It was a little bizarre how well he knew her. She didn’t even have to open her mouth, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He had her order memorized. 

Ben smiled and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “You’ll thank me later, won’t you, honey.”

Her eyes automatically dipped to his lap, but she nodded and quickly looked away. More lessons. Another night spent in his bed with a tie looped through her mouth to keep her quiet. She wondered when she would officially "graduate" and move on. Get a real boyfriend. Spending time with Ben was fun, but it was only practice, after all. They were just pretending. 

Now, Rey swigs from the Blue Moon, then grunts in surprise when only a small stream leaks from the mouth. It’s already empty. Huh.

She flings the bottle into a big pile of dirty laundry and pops the top off the second bottle. Unkar never comes into her room—at least, not when she’s home—so she doesn’t try to hide the evidence. Nobody cares what she does in her own space. The only one who sees it with any regularity is Ben. 

Hm. Rey grabs for her phone and impulsively texts Kaydel.

 **Thurs 4:15 p.m.**

**REY**  
_hey where’s ur brother_

**KAYDEL**  
_uh downstairs I think...why?_

Rey’s heart sinks. Oh. So he really did leave. He isn’t waiting outside at the curb or something. Okay, that’s fine. He’s clearly angry with her, which—whatever. She’s pissed at him, too. 

**REY**  
_no reason. how’s the homework?_

**KAYDEL**  
_boring as shit. I fucking h8 math_ 😤

**REY**  
_lol_

Ugh. She’s not really in the mood to chat about school, but it’s her own fault for asking. If she begs off now, Kaydel will demand to know why she doesn’t want to talk, and it’ll probably turn into this big, dramatic thing. She’s stuck in this conversation for at least another twenty minutes. 

Rey types clumsily as Kay drones on and on about her classes and the six million boys she has crushes on. Inevitably, her thoughts wander back to Ben. She hopes he won’t bring another woman home. He threatened to do that once when she refused to have sex in a park. Rey shut down so completely that he’s never mentioned it again. 

_Not a big deal,_ she tells herself calmly. The alcohol is doing wonders for her nerves. _It’s not like you’re dating. He’s just your teacher. It’s like a sex education course!_

But then Kay says something weird.

**Thurs 4:19 p.m.**

**KAYDEL**  
_which is ridiculous_  
_like_  
_he’s probably gonna move out soon anyway_

 **REY**  
_who?_

**KAYDEL**  
🙄 _my BROTHER_

Rey stares at her phone, sure she’s misunderstood. Ben’s moving out? Why hasn’t he mentioned that? The words swim on the phone screen, and her fingers move sluggishly across the keypad. Damn nasty beer. She feels really spaced out. 

**REY**  
_whereshe goign?_

Oof. Rey grimaces. A for effort? 

**KAYDEL**  
_hell if I know 😐 he’s been packing for days tho & seems rly excited_  
_I think maybe he found an apartment in Windsor?_

The town next to them. A thirty minute drive from their house. Rey’s stomach somersaults. It stings that Ben hasn’t bothered to mention this move to her, but she’s also kind of relieved. Does this mean he’s ending their arrangement? Was tonight the last time?

 _Try harder._

She blinks, her eyes gummy and heavy, even though she slept in really late. Must be the alcohol. She rolls over in bed and knocks the bottle of Blue Moon off the side table. Not much spills out; she must’ve drank all of that one too. Oops.

**Thurs 4:28 p.m.**

**REY**  
_has he said anythign to ur parents?_  
_anything*_

**KAYDEL**  
_not that I know of...but he’s definitely leaving thank GOD_ 🙌🏻

Rey chews on her bottom lip. Her stomach sloshes nauseously, but she swallows hard and fumbles to bring up Ben’s number. She hesitates with her finger over the CALL button, and like a coward she instead opens a new text.

** Thurs 4:31 p.m. **

**REY**  
_hey_

She waits five full minutes for a response, but nothing comes back. They turned on read receipts a while ago though, so she can tell he’s seen it. 

**REY**  
_I wanna talk to u_ 👀

She snorts to herself—the eye emoji always makes her giggle—and sways alarmingly, almost toppling off the side of the bed into a dirty pile of laundry. _That’s_ embarrassing. 

Ben still doesn’t answer, and now she’s getting mad. Her fingers clumsily type out another message. _Jerk. Big, mean jerk._

**REY**  
_we should stop_

This gets a reaction.

** Thurs 4:46 p.m. **

**BEN**  
_Excuse me?_

**REY**  
_our arrragnement_  
_arrangemetnn*_

_Ugh._ She growls at her phone and brings it close to her face. Fucking keyboard with its too small keys.

**REY**  
_ARRANGEMENT***_

Phew. 

**BEN**  
_I don’t know what you mean._

“Oh, come on!” she seethes, tempted to throw her phone at the wall yet again. He’s being difficult on purpose. Instead, she bites her bottom lip hard and taps each key one-by-one, determined to tell him that this whole stupid thing’s done.

**REY**  
_I don’t wanna see u anymorr_  
_anymore*_

There’s a very long pause. Rey staggers to her feet, and the room swirls around her like a dizzying carnival ride. Smells like popcorn and dirty socks. She giggles. That’s about right. Unkar always did say she lives like a pig. 

Their little _arrangement_ was fun in the beginning, back when Ben cuddled and kissed her all the time. They would laugh and tickle each other before he spread her legs and settled himself between them. 

But then he got mean—he pinches her hips and breasts, bites her neck hard enough to break skin, and slaps her between the legs until she cries. That’s not fun to her. That’s just plain _hurtful_. Ben always gets really intense, and sometimes when she asks him to stop he’ll pretend not to understand. 

Besides, she’s learned enough! It’s been months and months. It’s time to meet a cute boy her own age who actually likes her. She seems to really annoy Ben, like, _a whole lot._ Sometimes he’ll refuse to speak to her unless she does something to please him—and that something usually involves sucking his cock. 

_Try harder._ No, Ben, how about _you_ try harder. Would it kill him to be nice? 

Ben still hasn’t answered by the time she makes it to the living room. She fumbles with the refrigerator door, grabbing for it twice before succeeding on the third try. She drinks straight from the Brita water filter.

**REY**  
_ive learned stuff so I yhimk im ok_  
_THINK*_

She’s typing quickly now, wanting to get it all out before he interrupts her again. The alcohol makes this difficult. 

**REY**  
_time to get a real boyfriedn. so thanks, teacher! im good now_ 😁

She laughs to herself. _Teacher._ He’s probably so annoyed by that, which is kind of the whole point. But, hey, he _is_ the one who insists on teaching her all about sex, so the title fits. And he’s done a great job. Really, he should be proud of himself! 

**Thurs 4:59 p.m.**

**BEN**  
_Rey. Are you drunk?_

Oops. She covers her mouth with her hands and casts a nervous look around the house. Is it that obvious? She practically inhaled those beers, but that was an accident! How does he even know? Maybe it’s her spelling that's given her away. Yeah, that’s probably it.

**REY**  
_nope_

There. That’s convincing, right? She even spells it correctly. Rey smiles, pleased with herself. 

**BEN**  
_I’m coming over._

The smile falls away. Her heart lurches in her chest. Uh-oh! Not a good idea. He’ll be _so_ mad when he sees she drank his Blue Moon without him. _Quick,_ she tells herself, hitting the side of her head with a fist, _think of something!_

She takes a gamble.

**Thurs 5:02 p.m.**

**REY**  
_Unkar juss came home_  
_just*_

He doesn’t answer for another five minutes. Then ten. Then twenty, and after that Rey stops counting. She flings her phone next to the empty beer bottle on her pile of clothes and rolls herself in her comforter like a human burrito. Time for snuggles! By herself! Because her fake boyfriend hates her! 

She wakes up around midnight to puke in the bathroom sink and promptly falls back asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning she wakes exactly one minute before her alarm goes off. Her head pounds like someone’s hitting it with drumsticks, and she whimpers at the streak of sunlight across her pillows.

 _Too bright. Too much. Go away._

But then her alarm shrieks—the chorus of Linkin Park’s “Given Up,” which is _loud_ —and she falls out of bed. Her limbs are heavy, her eyes crusted from sleep, but she miraculously manages to find her phone in the pile of dirty laundry in front of her closet. She jabs the OFF button and stares through bloodshot eyes at the screen.

One missed call and three missed texts. Huh. Did she get popular overnight? 

**Thurs 5:37 p.m.**

**BEN**  
_This conversation isn’t over._

Rey snorts. _That’s where you’re wrong!_ She can’t remember exactly what she told him last night, but she’s certain it had to do with ending their arrangement. It isn’t working for her anymore. No thanks, buddy! 

Another text from him, sent at two in the morning.

**Fri 2:21 a.m.**

**BEN**  
_I miss you._

Rey frowns and reads it again. Okay, _that’s_ weird. He’s never been the kind of guy who expresses his more... _sentimental_ feelings. Shouldn’t he have been sleeping, anyway? He teaches on Fridays.

The last one was sent just ten minutes ago.

**Fri 6:57 a.m.**

**BEN**  
_Text me when you’re up. Please._

Rey bites her lip and winces when she glances out of the window. She needs to get ready for school—it’s bound to be hell, yeah, but it’s better than staying here where Unkar might find her skipping again. 

He did say _please,_ though. 

**Fri 7:08 a.m.**

**REY**  
_im here_

His reply is instant.

**BEN**  
_Pack a suitcase. I’m taking you on a trip._

She blinks and double-checks her phone. The date’s correct. It’s a Friday. Maybe there’s a holiday she’s forgetting about? Is Ben suffering brain damage or maybe memory loss?

**REY**  
_but I have class_

_Don’t_ you _?_ she thinks with a pinch of unease. They both have responsibilities. It’s not like she can just pack up at a moment’s notice and go to Aruba! Who’s going to pay for that? 

**BEN**  
_No. I called out for us both. Pack some clothes and toiletries. I’ll be there in ten minutes._

She texts him a series of increasingly frantic question marks, which he ignores. The worst part is that she can tell he’s read them—he just doesn’t bother answering. What a _jerk_. She huffs and tosses her phone on the floor, frowning.

A trip? Where? She assumes he’s still angry with her for missing school yesterday, so then why would he spend time and money on a long weekend? She isn’t in the mood to go anywhere! How will she explain this to Unkar? 

Actually, where _is_ Unkar? She hasn’t seen him in days, which frankly isn’t that unusual, but he at least leaves a note in his chicken scratch handwriting on the fridge or something. It’s been nearly forty-eight hours, she realizes with a frown. What could he possibly be _doing_? 

Oh, and her head still hurts so _freaking_ bad. There’s no way she’ll be able to move very much during this quote-unquote _trip_ , let alone pack for it. 

Forget him.

Rey crawls into the bathroom to relieve herself and wash her face and hands. Bruises mar her arms, wrists, and neck, and there’s more on her ribs and spine. The pain is fading, but slowly. 

She sniffs at her hair, but apparently she got all the cum out of it last night. The look on Ben’s face when he shook himself over her is embedded in her mind, and she does her best to shove the memory somewhere so deep she won’t find it again. 

_Try harder._

She shudders and carefully folds herself under the covers again, maneuvering so her head isn’t in the path of the morning sunlight. Everything aches. She just wants to sleep and forget about Ben. 

What must be minutes later—but feels much more like seconds—a horn sounds from outside. Rey ignores it. Unkar might be home, she isn’t sure. Ben won’t dare come into the house if he’s around. For once, her foster dad’s existence is actually useful for something. 

Finally relaxing into the lumpy mattress, Rey sinks into a troubled sleep. 

But she startles awake when her bedroom door crashes into the wall with a tremendous bang. Her instinct is to cower, but she’s already wrapped up in the bedsheets. Groggily, she raises her head and spots Ben in the doorway.

 _Seriously?_

“Go away,” Rey moans, clutching her stomach. She probably has to puke again. Definitely her _least_ favorite activity. 

Ben doesn’t respond. Instead, he heads straight for her closet and yanks down an old backpack, one with Spongebob and Patrick on the front. He shifts through the piles of clothes on the floor, tossing clean and dirty socks, pants, shirts, and underwear into the bag. She peers at him through eyes that sting like she’s wiped onion juice on them. 

What is he _doing_? 

“Ben—” she croaks, but he turns and leaves the bedroom without a word. 

_He’s such a jerk._

Rey rolls over to face the wall and closes her eyes again. Maybe he won’t come back. He’s acting so weird, and all she wants to do is rest. Now she understands what Unkar means when he tells her that he’s “recovering from a hangover.” From now on, she’ll never, _ever_ drink beer again. 

She jerks awake a second time when the mattress shifts and dips. Her eyes are still gummy, and by the time she manages to pry them open, Ben’s disappeared beneath the covers. He pushes her legs apart, drawing her shorts down her thighs and off her legs completely. 

Rey whines and twists, annoyed with all the movement. As usual, Ben ignores her and settles himself between her thighs. His tongue sweeps over her slit without warning, and her hips buck. 

“Ben!” she cries, but the rest of her protests are garbled. 

They know each other’s bodies inside and out, and in no time at all Ben finds a way to reduce her to a sweaty, shivering mess. His tongue dips inside her folds, and he twists his head, lapping at the juices drooling from her pussy. He makes a low, cooing noise and praises her plump lips and pretty pink folds. Rey grabs handfuls of his hair and pulls, and he buries his mouth in her cunt, licking and sucking until she screams and cums. 

Exhausted, head still pounding, Rey lies limp as Ben crawls up her body, his tongue tracing the points of her hips and the curve of her ribs. He bunches her shirt in his fists and pulls tight, then sucks on her nipples through the thin cotton until she moans and cries that _it’s too much, Ben, please, it’s too much!_ He relents, kissing her gently on the mouth. She tastes herself on him and sighs. He's here now, he came back, and he wants to make her happy. 

“ _Stay_ ,” she mewls plaintively, running her fingers through his hair. It’s the part of him she likes best. 

Ben hums and rolls his hips against her bare pussy, his breath stuttering when she cries out. _Sensitive, too sensitive!_

“Will you do what I want now, honey?” 

Rey nods meekly, trembling as he continues to grind into her, the friction enough to set her toes curling. 

“You won’t fight me?”

“No,” she gasps, spine arching off the mattress. 

“No, what?”

“N-no, Daddy.” Rey wraps her legs around his waist, burying her head in his neck. He’s warm and safe and makes her feel good. That’s all she wants. 

“Mm. Good.” Ben unsnaps his jeans and thrusts into her without a word of warning. She chokes on a startled cry but doesn’t resist when he snaps his hips forward, his cock pressing against her clit over and over until she cums a second time. 

He bites her neck and pounds her into the mattress, their hips meeting with loud, squelching smacks. Cum drips down her slit and pools on the rumpled bed sheets. Ben’s cock slips through it as he strokes in and out of her cunt, spreading the cream into a hot, sticky mess on her thighs. 

With a groan, Ben thrusts so roughly their heads come in contact with the headboard, and with a garbled groan he releases a flood of cum that sears lines of heat through her lower stomach. He mumbles nonsense into her throat, lips trailing saliva across her collarbones as he rests a moment to catch his breath. Their hips remain slotted together, and Rey mindlessly rolls her hips to draw him deeper. 

“Just like that,” he repeats again and again. A low groan builds in his chest. “Just like that. So proud of you, honey.”

Rey preens sleepily under his praise. A school bus chugs by outside, and she draws random patterns on the small of his back while he breathes her in. He’s still dressed, but she lifts the hem of his shirt to touch his bare skin, sighing at the heat of him. 

_Ben._ So strong. So handsome. She loves him more than she’s ever loved anybody. Maybe their arrangement isn’t _so_ bad. She was just being grouchy. 

Ben shifts and removes something from his back pocket. His hand snakes between her legs, and he slowly pulls out, cum sluicing over her thighs. Before she even registers that his cock’s left her cold and empty, he guides a thick piece of squishy... _something_ into her folds. She winces and whines, not happy with this foreign _thing_ inside her, but Ben shushes her with a kiss and shoves the object all the way in, deep enough she feels it with the smallest shift of her inner muscles. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she whimpers, lower lip wobbling. “What is that?”

He purses his lips in a pout and pins her hips to the mattress. “That’s to make sure our mess stays inside you, honey.” 

Her thoughts flicker briefly to health class. That’s not good, right? Women only let cum stay when they want to get pregnant. Or maybe she has that wrong. Mr. Chewie still hasn’t progressed past the chapter for STDs. 

“I’m not sure—”

Ben grunts as he lifts her around the waist and cuts across her smoothly. “It’s fine, Rey. This has been a long time coming, so just be fucking happy, okay?” 

“...Okay,” she says softly, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs. The object feels weird, but not too bad. She still prefers his cock, though. 

Ben wraps a thin blanket around her upper body and helps her into a pair of pale pink panties. Then the world beneath her disappears. Weightless, Rey sucks in air like a deprived fish and clings tightly, remembering the day before when Ben dropped her on the floor. He folds his arms around her body, pinning her to his chest, and starts for the hallway.

“What—what are you doing? Put me down, please,” she whispers, wincing at the light. His chest is rubbing against the bruises on her rib cage in such a way that _really_ hurts. 

“Hush,” he coos, kissing her forehead. “I told you, honey. We’re taking a little trip.”

“But I don’t—” She whines and grabs at her head. “Ben, my head hurts.” 

He clucks disapprovingly. “That’ll teach you to drink without me, huh?” 

Settling her on the dirty kitchen counter, Ben quickly shuffles through their overflowing medicine cabinet until he locates a bottle of ibuprofen. She pushes her head into his shoulder and whimpers pitifully. Everything hurts so _much_. 

“Here you go, honey.” Ben nudges her lips with his finger, and when she opens her mouth he places two orange tablets on her tongue. He hands her a glass of water and waits until she swallows. He probes her mouth, feeling for any remnants of the pills, before withdrawing with a satisfied nod. “There. You’ll feel better very soon.”

“Thank you,” she rasps, lowering her eyes. He’s not angry. In fact, he’s being super nice, which is...confusing. 

Ben slips his arms around her waist and hugs her tight. “I’m sorry for being so hard on you, Rey. You know I love you.”

Her pulse flutters, and she pulls back to look at his face. “You do?”

He laughs lightly and kisses the tip of her nose. “Of course I do. You think I would do all this for just anyone?”

Rey doesn’t know what _all this_ means. Giving her ibuprofen? Buying her food? Cleaning her cuts and bruises? Teaching her about sex? Maybe all of that or none of it. Maybe it doesn’t matter. Rey’s just thankful he’s chosen to take care of her, despite all their fighting. She really does like it when he sleeps next to her and especially when he licks between her legs—it’s one of the few things that makes them _both_ happy. She’ll let him do it every hour of the day if it means he’ll stay. 

“I guess not,” she says uncertainly.

“I wouldn’t,” he promises. “This is all for you. But no more talk of ending our arrangement, okay?” He slides his tongue across his upper teeth, considering. “That really upset me.”

“Sorry,” she murmurs, shamefaced. 

He draws her carefully into his arms and exits the kitchen. The front door’s been left wide open, and he doesn’t bother to shut it when he strides through. She shivers in her thin blanket and hopes the neighbors don’t notice she’s only wearing panties underneath. 

Ben settles her into the passenger seat of his car, buckling the seat belt and yanking on it to ensure it’s nice and tight. Out of the bedroom, he’s very adamant about her safety. 

Her eyes stray to the front of her house, and she realizes with blank surprise that Unkar’s truck is parked in the driveway. _What the hell?_ He’s definitely not home, or they would’ve run into him at some point. Ben wasn’t shy about fucking her loudly. 

_Where he is?_ she wonders, not very kindly. _Drunk asshole probably got lost on his way to the front door._

But then Ben looms in front of her, blocking her view of the truck. He puts his hand on her upper thigh and squeezes. “Please don’t mention boyfriends again, either. _I’m_ your boyfriend. Saying otherwise warrants punishment.” 

Her throat goes dry. “I’m sorry. I just thought—maybe—“

Ben tilts his head and purses his lips. “You thought what, honey? Our arrangement is permanent. You know that.”

She stares at him, wildly confused. _Permanent?_ He never mentioned that. He’s only supposed to teach her stuff until she learns enough to go out on her own. She’s been comfortable with sex for a while now, thanks to him. But...she doesn’t need him anymore, and he definitely doesn’t need _her_. Right? 

Rey wants to argue, but he presses a rough kiss to her mouth before she can speak. “Be a good girl and stay quiet for Daddy, okay? We have a long drive ahead of us.” 

He pulls back, then reconsiders and leans close. “Where’s your phone? You need to give it to me for safekeeping.”

She fumbles and drags it out of her panties. Her eyes flash briefly over the lit screen, and she sees twenty missed texts and ten voicemails from Kaydel. But it’s out of reach before she has a chance to read or listen to any messages. 

Ben smiles and tenderly kisses her temple. He shuts the door, and as he rounds the car, her eyes flick to the rearview mirror. The backseat and trunk are stuffed full with half a dozen large suitcases. 

As soon as Ben sits down behind the wheel, she blurts, “Where are we going?”

He simply smiles again and pats her hand. “I didn’t say you could ask questions, honey. Be quiet for Daddy, now. Don't make me ask again.”

They pull away from the curb, and as Ben merges into traffic on the busy interstate, the automatic locks click into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **she really tried her best 😔 maybe next time, Rey!**
> 
> **also, on an unrelated note, since I've had this song stuck in my head for days (thanks, Tiktok) and it's now HALLOWEEN MONTH, here's a creepy song:[Where The Watermelons Rot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHT2LmsWLFU) by Madelynne Whitt TRUST ME IT'S SO GOOD**
> 
>   
> **📝OTHER WORKS📝**
> 
> Fluff
> 
> [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586) (complete)  
> [#dirtytextchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213) (oneshot)  
> [The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039) (oneshot)  
> [Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381) (oneshot)  
> [Only By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103) (oneshot)  
> [Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190) (complete)
> 
> Darkfics
> 
> [if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551) (WIP)  
> [drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876) (WIP)  
> [I've Got A Dark Alley & A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914) (oneshot)  
> [never bet the devil your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829) (complete)  
> [slowly therefore surely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642) (oneshot-for now)  
> [Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308) (complete)  
> [In Our Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736) (complete)  
> [Stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003) (oneshot)
> 
> say hi! (or come yell at me)  
> [Twitter]()  
> [Instagram]()


End file.
